Verdad o atrevimiento
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: Un juego que puede tener muchas y muy variadas consecuencias! Como creeis que acabará? Comedia y romance más adelante. Se aceptan preguntas y retos!


Apuestas

Verdad o atrevimiento.

Todo el mundo sabe en que consiste, eliges una de ellas y pase lo que pase, no puedes negarte.

¿Que puede pasar cuando nuestros protagonistas deciden sumergirse en el juego?

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

En la pequeña sala hacia el calor suficiente para resguardarse del frío que azotaba la Orden(debido a un ultimo Komurin, el sistema de calefacción llevaba ya varias horas sin funcionar, y eso en pleno invierno era una muy mala noticia, teniendo en cuenta que había pocos lugares con una chimenea como la sala en la que se hallaban el grupo de exorcistas)

Lenalee y Allen charlaban animadamente en una esquina, mientras que en otra Kanda y Lavi se dedicaban a leer para pasar el rato. En eso abren la puerta Miranda y Jhonny, ambos con cara de perrito abandonado:

— Buenas chicos! Podemos unirnos a vosotros? No hay ninguna otra habitación cerca con chimenea y nos estábamos muriendo de frio.-dijo Jhonny tristemente

—Además he roto sin querer el ordenador central y el Supervisor Komui me ha ordenado que me aleje de cualquier cosa con valor material- la expresión de Miranda se hizo sombría

Con una pequeña risa por parte de la china, la torpe exorcista y el pequeño científico se sentaron en la gran alfombra al calor del fuego. Lavi, que ya había terminado de leer su novela, estaba completamente aburrido, y dios sabe que ese conejo aburrido podía resultar muy peligroso(con idea aún más peligrosas). Por eso cuando se escucho la frase _"Oigan chicos, tengo una idea"._ Todos miraron con sospecha al pelirrojo:

—¿A que vienen esas caras? Ni siquiera saben que es

—Lavi, tus ideas normalmente provocan que una turba enfurecida nos persiga durante horas pidiendo nuestras cabezas.-Allen parecía estar recordando algo especialmente molesto.

— Eso fue un malentendido...

— O resultan en destrozos costosos de la propiedad.-añadió Lenalee

— No pueden culparme de eso!Les avisé para que se quitarán de en medio!

— O que acabemos secuestrados en prostíbulo rodeado de la mafia siciliana

— Eso solo paso una vez y al final hasta lo pasamos bien ¿a que sí, mi pequeño timador? De hecho aun me escribo con aquella chica, la rubia con esos pechos tan grandes que..

— O acabas haciendo que tengamos que salvarte de la ira homicida de Kanda.- le cortó Lenalee

—Pero si en el fondo Yu me tiene cariño, lo que pasa es que lo expresa así porque de pequeño su madre en vez de dale el pecho le dio la espalda, ¿A que sí Yu...

Un aura negra se elevaba sobre la figura de Kanda, que volviendo su cara dijo con tono mortal:

— Oye conejo de mierda, escucharme bien, si AÚN estas vivo es porque YO así lo consiento. Ten cuidado con tus palabras o te convierto en un estofado, ¿esta claro?

—Pero Yu si somos súper amigos!Incluso te hice una pulsera de amistad!

—QUE NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE JODER!

Kanda desenvainó a Mugen dispuesto a degollar al estúpido conejo y concederle así la muerte que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos. Gracias a Dios, no llego a darle el golpe de gracia ya que se interpusieron en su camino Allen y Lenalee. Miranda intentó calmar los ánimos de todos, y les sugirió un juego para divertirse y pasar el rato. El juego se llama verdad o atrevimiento. Como no todos parecían familiarizados con el, le explico que cada uno debía elegir entre verdad(contestar a una pregunta, sea cual fuere sin mentir) o atrevimiento(un reto que deben cumplir a rajatabla o si no se paga una prenda). La mayoría se animaron sin saber que al final de la noche desearían no haber jugado jamás al dichoso jueguito.

— Empiezo yo, empiezo yo!.-dijo Lavi euforicamente- Lenalee, es cierto que tienes bragas provocativas sin que el supervisor lo sepa?-dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo

La susodicha se sonrojó hasta el cabello mientras se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

— Lavi! Como preguntas eso!- se quejó el joven Walker mientras lo zarandeaba.

—El juego es así, puedo preguntar lo que quiera, si no tiene que pagar prenda! Además no te hagas el inocente, tu también quieres saber no? Pillín

Allen se levantó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero la voz de ella lo detuvo:

— Si vale? Soy una chica y aunque no se lo crean me gustan las cosas de chica, así que si quiero comprarme unas braguitas bonitas es cosa mía, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me toca a mi.

Mientras pensaba en que preguntar, pudo verse al bookman anotando _"pedir dinero de apuesta a bak-chan por braguitas Lenalee" _y al resto de chicos sangrando ligeramente por la nariz. Jhonny repetía la secuencia de Fibonacci mientras Allen contaba la deuda que tenía de su maestro para dejar de imaginarse a Lenalee con unas gratuitas rojas y mirada devora-hombres. Miranda los observaba pensando en lo pervertida que puede ser la mente masculina.

— Ya sé! Jhonny.-el aludido tragó ruidosamente.- Como fue tu primer beso?

— Esto...yo-yo...no...quiero decir que nunca...yo...una chic-c-ca...-el pobre no paraba de tartamudear.

— Jajaja jajaja Lenalee que cruel! No ves que el es casto y puro como la virgen! Solo a ti se te ocurre!

Para sorpresa de todos, Kanda abrió la boca:

— Sin duda es un primerizo, pero no veo el interés a preguntar tal cosa. Tenéis la mente enferma.

Un gesto de enfado se reflejó en las caras de los presentes, siendo Walker el primero en hablar:

— Vaya, así que Bakanda se une al juego. Y dime Bakanda ya que estamos con las preguntas enfermas, dinos, en que momento de tu vida desarrollaste esa agresividad al no saber enfrentarte a tu obvia homosexualidad?

Todos pusieron una expresión de horror parecida al cuadro del grito ante la osadía del albino. Allen estaba muerto. Muy muerto.

8:8:8:8:8:8

Continuará


End file.
